The Five Scarves - Dragonkin Ultimatum Part 3
by RaceProUK
Summary: With Ryoichi Nakano and Tsubaki Moto defeated, the Four Scarves press on into the Kyuden itself. But their victories so far have not been easy, and it's only going to get harder…
1. Chapter 1

Outside the main entrance of the Kakusareta Kyuden, Rob, Maria, Danny, and Xander pause a moment, apprehensive of what they'll find inside.

"There's a reason I don't fight with blades," Danny comments, testing the weight of the two katana stolen from the defeated Kinzoku-dojo Grand Master Tsubaki Moto.

"Stop being silly," Maria sighs. "Blades are easy to handle; just don't let the sharp bit hit you."

"What I don't get is why you didn't take them," Danny replies. "You're the swordsman."

"I have nunchaku," Maria states. Her tone indicates she considers that sufficient reason; Danny simply shrugs and sheathes his stolen blades together in his hanbo sheath; they just about fit.

"So, how are we going to get in?" Rob asks. "The door is secured."

Xander steps up to the door and slams his fist on it three times; the door creaks open a moment later. "Sometimes, all you have to do is knock."

"Well, if it gets results," Rob replies; together, the four friends enter the Kyuden. "Oh, and watch out for-"

The floor gives way underneath them, dropping them into the catacombs as the main door slams shut.

* * *

"-traps," Rob groans, laid out prone, his friends pinning him down.

"We'll get right on that," Maria sighs, trying to extract her legs from a badger-wolf sandwich; she breaks free unexpectedly as Danny shifts, rolling onto her back where she rests a moment.

"So much for a dignified entrance," Danny remarks as he stands; he turns to help Xander then Rob to their feet.

"At least we're inside the Kyuden," Rob reminds. "Everyone OK? Nothing broken apart from our egos?" A chorus of reassuring negatives. "Good. Now, how do we get back up?"

"Certainly not the way we came down," Danny observes, pointing out the sealed end of the shaft they just fell through.

"There's bound to be another way up," Xander remarks.

"But will you find it?" a mocking voice echoes among the stone walls.

"Kaede!" Danny barks, drawing his katana. "I know it's you! Come and face me!"

"You'll have to come and find me, sweetie!" Kaede teases; her voice seems to be coming from the walls themselves.

"'Sweetie'?" Rob asks, confused.

"She's just trying to get under my fur," Danny growls. "And it ain't gonna work!" he bellows down the corridor.

"You're just sore I showed your girlfriend a better time than you ever could!" Kaede taunts.

"Am I the only one who feels like they're missing something important?" Xander asks.

"No," Rob and Maria chorus, clashing with Danny's "Yes."

"Look, it's very simple," Danny adds, his tone impatient. "Sally was under my protection, and I failed her. End of."

"But-"

"End. Of. I won't hear any more of this until we're back in Jade Creek," Danny demands. "Got it?" His friends answer in a chorus of agreements. "Good."

"We both know you find me more exotic and enticing," Kaede coos. "After all, you've come all this way just to see me!"

"By the time I'm done with you, you'll wish I'd never come," Danny growls menacingly.


	2. Chapter 2

Danny stalks off down the passage, his focus solely on finding Tsuchi-dojo Grand Master Kaede Himura; his friends follow close behind, concerned at the badger's dark shift in mood. After a few minutes, Xander picks up an unusual scent.

"Guys, there's a strange smell down here," the wolf informs.

Maria takes a turn to sniff the air. "I'm not sure I… wait… I think you're right; it smells…"

"Like a cocktail of psychotropic drugs?" Kaede suggests; the Scarves react immediately, pulling their scarves over their noses to act as improvised masks. "By the way, those rags won't help you."

"Shallow breaths everyone," Rob commands. "And don't trust what you see or hear unless you are absolutely concretely sure it's genuine."

The Scarves continue down the passage. As suggested, their neckwear isn't much help; slowly, they begin to feel the effects of the airborne psychoactives. With their senses playing tricks on them and their emotions being violently stirred, the Scarves begin to behave erratically; they start jumping at shadows, tricked into thinking that they conceal hidden threats.

But it's when Rob spots a familiar form as they round a corner that things really start to unravel.

"No… it can't be…" the hare whispers in shock, unable to take in what he's seeing: the limp, lifeless, and blood-soaked form of Hanna Skarlett, twenty feet away. Discarding his sai, he dashes to the vixen's side. Kneeling beside her, he places a hand on her neck, looking for a pulse; the body is stone cold, indicating she's been dead for several hours.

Maria slides to halt beside Rob. "Is she…" she sobs, unable to complete her question.

"Dead," Rob confirms almost silently, crying freely.

Maria sinks to her knees, overwhelmed by failure and loss. "No… it's not true… tell me it's not true…"

"I wouldn't lie about this," Rob states, his tone belying his shattered soul.

Twenty feet back, Xander watches his friends fall apart. "Should we do something?" he asks Danny. But Danny doesn't respond; his attention is elsewhere entirely. "Danny?" Xander continues. "Are you listening to me?"

"Something's wrong," Danny responds. "Something doesn't add up."

"Hanna is dead, and that doesn't bother you?" Xander presses.

"That's not Hanna," Danny informs.

"Sure it is!" Xander maintains.

"If Hanna was really dead, do you think she'd be down here?" Danny asks. "Aquila wouldn't waste an opportunity to rub our failure in our faces; he'd have put the body on display at the main entrance to the Kyuden. And both Ryoichi and Tsubaki would have used her death against us."

Xander ponders Danny's theory for a few moments. "If that is true, then how are they touching her?"

"They're not," Danny explains. "They only think they are. Remember, Kaede's filled the whole place with psychotropic drugs."

"There are no drugs in this section," Kaede informs.

"Then that _is_ Hanna!" Xander exclaims.

"But-" Danny begins.

"I don't want to hear it!" Xander interrupts. "One of our friends is dead, and her two closest friends are distraught and need our support. And I plan to give them that support."

Xander doesn't wait for a response before he joins Rob and Maria; as he approaches the inconsolable duo, a wall of solid rock separates Danny from his friends.

"It's quite a lifelike duplicate, isn't it?" Kaede asks, appearing beside Danny.


	3. Chapter 3

"You are utterly despicable," Danny growls.

"Why, thank you!" Kaede smiles sweetly. "I try my best."

"Your tricks didn't work in Shang Tu, and they're not going to work here."

"You're not going to be happy until we battle, are you?"

"You can always surrender."

"That won't happen." Kaede pauses a moment. "I see you have Tsubaki's katana. I'll admit, I'm curious how well you can handle those blades."

"Well enough to tear that collar off you and rob you of your ill-gotten power," Danny asserts, drawing the stolen katana.

"I admire your confidence, misplaced as it is," Kaede smiles, taking up her tekko-kagi.

The two combatants move into position, standing eight feet apart, facing each other in combat stances.

"Let's make things interesting," Kaede suggests. "You win, I surrender to you entirely. I win, you kiss me. Deal?"

"I know what you really mean by 'kiss,'" Danny growls. "Nevertheless, deal."

"Not going to ask me not to use my Earth powers?"

"No, because I know you'll pretend to agree, then use them anyway."

"Well, there goes the pleasant surprise."

"Enough talk."

As Danny charges Kaede, the pika taps into the elemental energy the collar is feeding her; her head, torso, lower legs, and forearms become shielded by a writhing skin of coarse gravel. Danny's inexperience with katana shows when his first attack is blocked effortlessly; Kaede catches the shorter blade in her tekko-kagi; a deft twist sends the katana skittering across the floor. Danny backs away briefly, switching to a two-handed grip on the remaining katana; feeling more comfortable with a single blade, he easily blocks Kaede's frenetic counter attacks, deflecting the tekko's claws, the finely-balanced sword ringing with every hit.

As the fight develops, Danny starts to employ some of the techniques he's seen Maria using; his larger and less agile frame means his movements are less certain, but he slowly gains an advantage. In response, Kaede taps further into the elemental energy; her strength and speed increase, and she holds Danny in stalemate. But Danny gets creative; switching back to a one-hand grip, he places his left palm on the flat of the blade near the tip; he deflects the tekko-kagi to the side, tipping Kaede slightly off-balance. Taking advantage of the opening, Danny spins round the pika; he swings the blade across the back of Kaede's legs, cutting deep into her thighs; with a scream of pain, Kaede collapses, ending face down on the hard ground.

Danny plants his foot in Kaede's lumbar spine, pinning her down; the tip of the katana is placed against the back of her neck. "Are you finally going to show some honour and surrender as promised?"

"I think we both know the answer to that," Kaede smirks; before Danny can react, the pika summons a dense ball of gravel. She slams it into the badger, sending him flying across the passageway; Danny lands heavily on his back, winded, the katana skittering away. Kaede, her wounds healed by the elemental energy at her disposal, pounces on Danny before he can pick himself up; she sits heavily on his stomach, winding him further.

"I win!" Kaede chimes, discarding her gravel armour. "And now to claim my prize," she adds, undoing the top few buttons of her tunic as she applies what appears to be standard lip balm.

"I thought all you wanted was a kiss?" Danny asks.

"My dear badger, you should know a taste is just the beginning of a meal," Kaede smiles alluringly, leaning down for the kiss.

"Oh, how can I resist?" Danny smiles in return, reaching up to embrace the pika; as their lips touch, Danny makes his move. He grabs firm hold of the collar; summoning every ounce of strength, he breaks the collar off Kaede. The electric shock unleashed stuns Kaede and sends shooting pain through Danny's arms; somehow, he retains a hold on the two halves of the collar.

Pinned by the stunned pika, and with her powerful psychoactives starting to take hold, Danny summons all of his willpower to remain in control; after a frantic but mercifully brief scrabble, he locates the fake Earth Crystal. As its healing influence neuters the drugs coursing through his system, Danny relaxes; with his sensibilities restored, he contemplates what to do with the dazed and insensible Grand Master.


	4. Chapter 4

"Ugh… what happened?" Kaede groans as she returns to reality; as her vision clears, she sees Danny apparently standing on the ceiling. "Why are you on the… oh, wait… _I'm_ the one who's hanging from the ceiling."

"And right here you'll stay until someone finds you," Danny promises. "Something tells me you'll be waiting a while."

Kaede looks at her legs; they're totally encased in rock. "So I see. I guess this means you're not staying."

"I prefer women who don't try to drug me and take advantage of me."

Kaede shrugs, an odd gesture for someone hanging upside-down. "Your loss."

Danny turns away from the pika without another word; he uses the last of the fake crystal's power to break down the wall she raised before their battle. Taking up a katana as the crystal turns to powder, he strides purposefully to the body of Hanna Skarlett; in silence, he thrusts the tip of the katana into the abdomen, slicing it open to the collar.

"It's a fake," he declares flatly as the body splits open, revealing the translucent gelatinous substance within. "As I thought, ballistics gelatin; it has the same consistency as Avalician flesh."

Rob and Maria stare at Danny in shock and disbelief. "How did you work that out?" they ask in unison.

"As I said to Xander, if Hanna was really dead, Aquila wouldn't keep it a secret," Danny explains. "He'd go to great lengths to make sure we found out; he wouldn't hide the body in the catacombs."

"I owe you an apology," Xander interjects.

"No worries," Danny assures. "We now know the truth, that's what matters."

Rob unleashes a short and violent string of expletives. "Who would play such a dirty trick on us?" he asks.

Danny steps to one side and gestures towards Kaede; she waves sheepishly from her inverted position, knowing she's in serious trouble.

Rob rises to his feet and stalks over to Kaede, a look of thunder in his eyes; Kaede shrinks as much as she can from his advance. Halting just inches from Kaede, Rob grabs two fistfuls of her blonde hair, pulling it taut; Kaede grimaces as it pulls on her scalp.

"The only reason you get to live is because she wouldn't want me to kill you," Rob states, his unnervingly quiet voice dripping with the most toxic venom. "But that doesn't mean you won't suffer for what you have done," he adds, letting go of her hair.

Rob walks away without another word; Kaede's expression turns from timidity to fear as Maria takes his place, her eyes burning with the fury of a vengeful deity. The lynx doesn't say anything; she simply stands for a moment, allowing Kaede's fear to build naturally. When she feels it's built up enough, Maria swipes her claws across Kaede's face; the pika yelps loudly as the claws cut deep. Maria then grabs the pika's ears, once again sinking her claws into the soft flesh at their base; Kaede gives her all not to scream.

"If I _ever_ see you anywhere _near_ the Origin Kingdoms, I will _kill_ you where you stand," Maria whispers in promise; Kaede nods weakly in terrified understanding. "And I'm taking your weapons," the lynx adds, releasing her grip on the pika's ears; Kaede closes her eyes, trying her hardest to keep her emotions under control.

Leaving the pika to hang helplessly, Maria retrieves Kaede's tekko-kagi, handing them to Danny, who hangs them from his belt. Maria then retrieves the second katana as a replacement for her destroyed ninjato; even though the katana is curved and the sheath is not, the blade itself is narrow enough to allow it to fit the sheath without damaging it.

"I thought you didn't want a katana?" Danny asks.

"I like swords!" Maria smiles innocently in response.

Danny shrugs. "We better get moving," he suggests, checking under his torso bandages; finding the wounds inflicted by Tsubaki have been healed fully, he discards the bandages, leaving his torso bare.

"The sooner we get away from that disgusting excuse for an Avalician, the better," Rob growls.

* * *

In her cell, Hanna is pleased, though slightly conflicted; she's happy that her friends have moved one step closer to rescuing her, but she's also a little concerned at how their emotions are clouding their judgement. _Please, take time to rest and gather yourselves…_

* * *

In the throne room, Aquila, incandescent with rage, stands and unholsters his pistol; he shoots the entire magazine into the monitor; it dies in a shower of sparks.

* * *

In her cell, the monitor dies inexplicably; Hanna closes her eyes as a feeling of hopelessness threatens to take hold. _I can't follow my friends anymore; all I can do is wait._

* * *

In the throne room, Aquila violently discards the empty firearm; it slams into the wall, landing on the floor in several pieces. " _Pathetic useless Jades!_ " he yells to the room; his only answer is a faint echo.

Aquila closes his eyes and breathes deeply a few moments; his augmetics kick in to help level his mood. Once calm again, Aquila opens his eyes; they gravitate directly to the small bag on the desk. _The Elemental Crystals… I had hoped for more time to work on integrating them with my augmetics… but the Jades are failing me spectacularly… and Serpentine lost to them already; he'll do so again…_

 _If you want something done right, don't hire the Jade Alliance._


	5. Chapter 5

With Tsuchi-dojo Grand Master Kaede Himura defeated, the Scarves' escape from the catacombs is swift and painless; fifteen minutes after abandoning the predatory pika, they return to the ground floor of the Kyuden.

"Great," Rob sighs as they find their path blocked immediately. "Yet another locked door."

Maria puts her intact right ear to the door. "I wouldn't open this one," she informs. "Not unless you want to be washed out to the courtyard. Though if you could find a suitable sheet of wood, you could use it as a boogie-board."

"We'll need to find a way round or over," Danny concludes, exploring their immediate surroundings.

"Wait… this is the grand ballroom!" Rob realises. "Why would it be full of…? So we're fighting Chika Ueno next."

"I'm not sure how I feel about that," Xander murmurs.

"Don't let the kindness she showed you in Shang Tu sway you," Danny cautions. "Remember she's the enemy."

"I know," Xander assures. "Still feels… _wrong_ somehow."

"If it wasn't for us having to rescue the big orange meanie and stop Captain Icky, I'd tease you so much about your little crush," Maria smiles cheekily.

"There'll be plenty of time for that when we're all safely back in Jade Creek and Rage Ravine," Rob assures. "But right now, let's focus on finding a way around the grand fish tank."

"We can't go round," Danny informs, returning to the group. "Our only option is over."

The doors to the grand ballroom open, revealing the walls of the ballroom itself to be lined three feet thick with water.

"Or in," Danny remarks.

"That's freaky," Maria shivers.

"That's the fake Water Crystal at work," Danny informs.

"Do we go in?" Maria asks.

"Why do you think I opened the doors?" the voice of Chika Ueno replies; it sounds like the ballroom itself is speaking.

"To trap us in a watery grave?" Rob ventures.

"A possibility, but not one that appeals," Chika answers. "I much prefer to have my enemies surrender, or to die quickly."

"That's… oddly comforting," Maria admits. "But then I do know what it's like to die slowly."

"I wouldn't be so quick to admit that," Rob opines. "I find a surprise quick kill a more frightening prospect than a slow, painful death; done right, you won't even know about it until it's too late."

"Remind me not to book you for motivational speeches," Maria replies deadpan.

"Come on," Danny urges. "Let's just get this done with."

Danny leads the Scarves into the ballroom, a reluctant Xander bringing up the rear; once inside, the doors close, sealing them in.

"Welcome to my domain," Chika greets, melding out of the water wall at the far end of the ballroom. "Unfortunately for you, this is where your journey ends."


	6. Chapter 6

"We've faced three of your peers and prevailed," Rob retorts, taking the lead of his friends. "Why will you be any different?"

"I'm impressed you got past Tsubaki without too much suffering," Chika observes, avoiding the question. "And I see you're taking trophies," she adds, noticing both Tsubaki's katana and Kaede's tekko-kagi.

"Replacements," Danny corrects. "We don't take trophies."

"You didn't answer my question," Rob prompts.

"I'm not like the others you've faced," Chika answers. "To be quite frank, I'm surprised they've managed to hold onto their commands as long as they have. But then they did rise rather easily into their roles. I, on the other hand, had to work a lot harder to get where I am today. I know my strengths and my limitations. Which means I know how to win. What makes you think you'll win?"

"We're here to save our friend," Maria states simply.

"Ah yes, the vixen," Chika muses. "She's a feisty one alright; she's proven very difficult to break."

"I swear, if you've harmed her in any way-" Rob begins.

"I can assure you I have not laid even a fingertip on her," Chika assures.

"As delightful as this conversation is, we have a mission to complete," Danny reminds. "We have a friend to save, Crystals to reclaim, and a dragon to defeat. And all this jabbering is just wasting time."

"Very well," Chika acknowledges. "We shall fight."

Drawing her sansetsukon, Chika adopts a fighting pose, awaiting the Scarves' charge; the Scarves line up ready, sai, katana, and tekko-kagi in hand.

"Who's first?" Chika challenges.

"I'll go first," Xander volunteers, moving in front of his friends, tonfa in hand.

Chika hesitates. "Very well; don't think I'll go easy on you."

"I expect nothing less," Xander replies, crouching in a fighting stance.

For a moment, Chika and Xander face off, waiting for the other to make the first move; suddenly Chika charges, closing the distance between them with enhanced speed. But Xander is ready; he blocks the otter's first attack, the downward swinging jokon and kikon clacking hard on his tonfa. Xander then launches a counter-attack, aiming to disarm his opponent; Chika reads the move, switching her grip and swinging for Xander's head; the bulky wolf shows surprising agility to dodge the swing. Chika allows her momentum to carry her past Xander; the wolf turns in time to block another swing; he counters with a leg sweep; Chika leaps the sweep effortlessly.

Eager to help, Maria charges; Chika spins, sweeping her sansetsukon wide, casting a thick arc of ice that shatters as it strikes the lynx's raised blade, spraying her with heavy chunks that strike as hard as rocks; Maria is knocked flat on her back, banging her head hard on the floor.

Rob and Danny charge together past the dazed lynx, sai and tekko-kagi in hand, aiming to overwhelm the otter; Chika fully taps into the power of the fake Water Crystal; she unleashes two powerful water jets that knock Rob and Danny across the room; they slide to a halt, their weapons skittering into the wall of water surrounding the room.

"I expected behaviour a little more chivalrous," Chika remarks flatly.

With Chika distracted, Xander makes his move; he jumps Chika from behind. But Chika anticipates the move; tapping the fake Crystal's powers once again, she ducks and rolls backwards under Xander; as she rises to her feet, she loops her sansetsukon around the wolf's neck; Xander drops his tonfa and scrabbles at the sansetsukon fruitlessly.

"I told you I know how to win," Chika reaffirms, kicking the tonfa out of reach. "Now surrender, or the wolf dies!"


	7. Chapter 7

Maria is the first to recover; " _Let him go!_ " she screams as she leaps to her feet, katana in hand, ready to charge.

"Your pleas won't work on me!" Chika retorts, tightening her hold of Xander's neck slightly; the wolf starts struggling to breathe.

Maria hesitates. Every fibre of her being wants to charge the otter, but the threat to Xander's life is too real to ignore; slowly, she lowers the tip of the katana.

"Good," Chika compliments. "Now, the blade; toss it. And the badger; toss yours too," she adds, noticing Danny has risen with the other katana in hand.

Slowly, and with great reluctance, Maria begins to toss the katana to one side.

"Over here," Chika commands Maria.

Growling furiously, Maria complies; the blade skitters along the floor, stopping by Chika's feet as Danny's blade clatters away out of reach. With movements almost too swift to be seen, Chika unwraps the sansetsukon from Xander's neck, discards it behind her, kicks the back of Xander's knees to force him to kneel, picks up the katana, and lays the sharp of the blade against the side of the wolf's neck. "Any last words?"

"You won't kill me," Xander croaks. "You can't; I saw it in your eyes."

"Xander, stop fooling yourself," Danny commands. "I don't know what you think you saw, but I can guarantee it wasn't genuine. Remember, she's the enemy."

"I know what I saw," Xander insists assuredly.

"But-" Danny begins; he's interrupted by Rob's hand on his shoulder.

"Let him speak," Rob advises. "At this point, we don't have any other options."

"What makes you think I won't kill you?" Chika demands of Xander.

"Remember the first time we met?" Xander begins. "When we all invaded your inner sanctum? You flirted with me to get me to betray my friends and free you. But when Hanna put a stop to that, you carried on flirting regardless; it was as if you were flirting for a different reason."

"I was playing you," Chika states; there's the slightest hint of uncertainty in her voice.

Xander presses further. "And then in Shang Tu, after Maria and I were left for dead by that peregrine; while Maria was eventually able to continue, I wasn't. The next morning, you and your retinue found me; I was ready to die by your hand. But you chose to help me instead. You sent your retinue away, then drove me to a hospital to get treatment; put simply, you saved my life."

"I…" Chika starts, lowering the katana; as she does so, she receives a sharp and painful electric shock from her collar.

"You kill them, or I kill you!" Aquila threatens over the collar radio; Maria's growl crescendos.

"But I… I…" Chika mumbles; Aquila administers a second shock.

" _No more chances! Do it now!_ " he commands.

"I'm so sorry Xander; I have no choice," Chika whispers; tears welling in her eyes, she raises the katana in readiness to behead Xander. After taking a moment to steel herself, Chika swings the sword.

The blade comes to a rest by Maria's feet; Xander smiles, knowing he made the right call.

"Free me!" Chika pleads. Aquila activates the collar's kill sequence; the collar tightens, violently strangling Chika; the otter collapses, unable to breathe; Xander spins round and grabs the collar; with a great heave, he tears it off.

"Oh poo," Maria comments flatly as the water falls from the walls, rushing into the centre of the room; it strikes the Scarves and Chika with the force of a tidal wave.


	8. Chapter 8

Spluttering desperately for breath, Maria surfaces; fighting hard to keep panic from overwhelming her, she swims as fast as she can for the main door; leaping out of the water, she grabs the handle and tries to force the door open to no avail; the water pressure is too much, and it holds the door firmly shut. Seconds later, Rob and Danny join her and assist; the three of them combined just about get the door opened; the water rushes out of the ballroom into the corridor. When enough water has drained, the door flies fully open; Rob, Maria, and Danny collapse into an undignified heap, their lungs and muscles feeling like they're on fire.

"I think… I could… go off… swimming," Maria pants.

"Is… everyone… OK?" Rob asks; Maria gasps an affirmative.

"I'm good… but Chika…" Danny comments, weakly pointing to the lifeless otter; Xander is hunched over her, searching for signs of life.

The three Scarves untangle themselves from each other and make their way to Xander and Chika.

"She's not breathing," Xander answers without prompting as his friends approach; he wastes no time beginning CPR.

After five minutes, there's no sign of Chika recovering.

"I hate to say this, but we have to go," Danny reminds softly.

"I'm staying until I save her," Xander states flatly, continuing CPR.

"I fear she's-" Danny begins.

Chika splutters back to life; after a brief but violent coughing fit, she takes several deep breaths.

"I stand corrected," Danny admits.

"I'm… alive?" Chika gasps as her eyes focus; she feels round her neck. "The collar… you…" she continues, locking eyes with Xander; a moment later, she throws her arms around his neck and kisses him long and passionately. "Thank you," she breathes as the kiss breaks; hearing a giggling, she turns to see Maria barely able to stop herself laughing; she then looks up to see both Rob and Danny smirking. "Oh… hi…" she mumbles, blushing deeply.

"Don't be fooled by our smiles," Danny replies. "We're more interested in why you're suddenly so friendly, given not ten minutes ago you were trying to kill us all."

"Oh." Chika clears her throat nervously. "It's going to take quite some explaining to convince you guys I'm on your side, isn't it?"

"I admit, it's going to be quite a challenge," Danny agrees.

"And you don't really have the time to listen to me," Chika continues. "You have a friend to save, Crystals to recover, and a dragon to stop."

"Correct," Danny confirms.

"OK." Chika pauses a moment. "In that case, I'll be brief. Hideyoshi is waiting for you in the dining room; he has a fake Fire Crystal. Serpentine is next; he has an armed and armoured vehicle. And Aquila is in the throne room; assuming he's on schedule, he'll have his device complete, and will be fitting the real Elemental Crystals as we speak. And your friend is in the dungeons, which lie at the rear of the palace. I urge you to get to her as soon as you can; I fear she's not got long left to live."

"I pray for your sake you're right," Rob growls. "And I pray for your sake Hanna's still alive when we find her."

"Hey!" Chika snaps at Rob. "It wasn't _my_ idea to kidnap Hanna! Do you think I wanted _any_ of this to happen?"

"Don't give me that," Rob snaps back. "You went along with this for the money and the power."

"Just because I'm a career criminal and a trained assassin, doesn't mean I don't have a conscience!" Chika retorts. "Tell me, how much have _you_ stolen in the name of the Red Scarves? And how many contract killings have _you_ performed? Yet, despite having ample opportunity, you refused to kill Ryoichi, Tsubaki, and Kaede. And you'll refuse to kill me too. Because, let's face it, if you wanted me dead, you'd have killed me already."

"She has a point there, Rob," Danny interjects.

"And you know what it's like when Aquila has you at his mercy every waking moment," Xander reminds, referring to the time the five Scarves were themselves fitted with collars similar to the Grand Masters'.

Rob pauses a moment, recalling what it was like being enslaved to Aquila's will; he shivers at the memory. "OK," he acquiesces. "I'll play along for now. But I warn you Chika Ueno: if there is _anything_ you have told us that isn't true, I will _personally_ end your life."

"I expect no less," Chika accepts.

"We'd better get moving," Danny states.

"I'm coming with you," Chika declares.

"Why?" Rob challenges.

"Because it's the only way I can prove myself to you," Chika explains. "And because I want to make sure you all survive," she adds, gazing into Xander's eyes.

"Your assistance would tip the odds more in our favour," Danny concludes. "OK, you can fight with us. But we'll be keeping an eye on you."

"For the record, I'm not happy about this," Rob states flatly.

"Noted," Danny replies. "Everyone, grab your kit; there's a bat whose wings need clipping."


End file.
